Sokudo Renard
The Sokudo Renard was a compact hatchback produced by Sokudo Motors. This vehicle was one of Sokudo's longest running models, having started production in 2011 with the last unit being sold in late 2017. Bringing the ultra-compact car to the ROBLOX market, this vehicle will be remembered as one of Sokudo's best sellers. Thanks to Bradgaming1327 (now known as K_aitoHayashi), the Renard was unofficially re-introduced to the market in 2018, bringing back this renowned model for users who have yet to own one. First generation (2011-2012) The first generation Renard was released in 2011, based off the Subaru R1. It was sold with coupe styling, along with seating for up to 2 people. It was powered by the standard driver's seat, typical of ROBLOX cars of that era. The vehicle also had non-functional lighting, typical of that era. First generation models were also popular with tuners, with one still being sold. Today, a "refurbished" example, sold by Nagisa_Shingetsu continues to be on the market after it was re-released in December 2016. Second generation (2013) The second generation Renard was released sometime in late 2012 as a 2013 model, succeeding the original model. This version had a longer passenger compartment, enabling it to have more storage space and enough room for a rear seat. Like its predecessor, it still ran on the standard driver's seat and had square rims. The second-generation Renard was discontinued on January 29, 2013. Third generation (2015-2016) The third generation Renard was released for the 2015 model year with the addition of a new chassis- the InSpare SS3 and dynamic steering. Other differences between it and older models was the change back to 2 seats and the use of coupe styling. However, it retained its decal rims, a feature on every Sokudo model. This time, it had a 180 hp engine, front-wheel drive and a top speed of 115 mph (187 km/h), making it a fast and powerful compact car. Intended as a hot hatch, the Renard could also be used on the racetrack with plenty of passing power. Unlike its predecessors, this model was also fully CSG, with working lights in-game. This car was well-known in Pacifico, being a more ultra-compact car like the discontinued Ido EV. Production of the Renard ended in July 2016, with the last units being sold in November 2017. Sales of the Renard officially ended on November 29, 2017, making the vehicle officially discontinued. Even though it is officially no longer for sale, a re-released version is still on the market under gabycoeur25, featuring California registration. Fourth generation (2018-2019) The fourth generation was made by Bradgaming1327 (now known as K_aitoHayashi) and moved to Bradgaming1327_Alt to be put up on sale. The fourth generation shares the same platform as the 2018 Sokudo Yoga. The first facelift of the 2018 Renard was simple, bland, and the face had the same basic structure as the 2016 Model. But in July of 2018, a second facelift was made. It was also renamed to "2018½ Sokudo Renard" for it's mid year facelift. The new Renard was the first Renard to feature a Bright Red color, stylish rims, Headlight and Tail light Neons that will light up when it's dark out. There is also a EV Plug-in which was made after the success of the Gasoline Renard. It included a very minor facelift, slightly bigger and more stylish rims, and it was much faster too. Instead of the gasoline version, the EV's platform is the Oaken Etna. The Renard EV is powered by a small Dual Electric Motor, and it is released to the public with the Etna's special silver paint. Fifth generation (2019-Present) The fifth generation is the current generation of the Sokudo Renard, made by the same maker of the fourth generation, K_aitoHayashi. The fifth generation is only released as an electric vehicle, as Sokudo aims for an electric future. The who body has been remodeled in Blender3D, meaning the first ever Renard to have a smoothened body. Most of the technical properties are carried over from the previous Renard EV, along with the electric motor and performance from Oaken. The goal for the 2019 model is to reduce the gases we release into the atmosphere, and to have a brighter future with electric cars. Did you know? * The Renard was always sold with an orange paint job until 2018 with it's unofficial release. * The first generation is still sold today, along with a third generation model that has license plates. Both models were released by other users. * The current Renard EV (although unofficially) succeeded the Ido EV after its release. * The Renard EV easily beaten it's gasoline version in sales. * The Renard GT effortlessly beaten it's gasoline version in sales * The Renard name mean "fox" in french. Category:Hatchbacks Category:Compact cars Category:Vehicles made by Sokudo Motors‏